The most common form of the biological dressing material, such as collagen, is sponge. The lightweight and porous structure of sponge makes it suitable for tissue regeneration. However, this sponge has to be trimmed into an appropriate size before application since the shape and size of the sponge is preformed. Moreover, the surgeon has to soak the sponge before applying on surface of the defect site, which make it even more inconvenient and increases the uncertainty for the clinical application.
In contrast to dressing in sponge form, a foamy biomaterial is under development. It is a mixture of high-pressure gas and viscous gel. The above-mentioned mixture is stored at high pressure in container. Bubbles will be trapped inside the gel matrix to form a foamy material when the mixture is released from high pressure to ambient pressure. The porous, lightweight and fluidic nature of foamy material makes it convenient and suitable to fill the gap between tissues. Hence, foamy biomaterial has be stored in a container at high pressure in advance, and then release from high pressure to create a porous structure right before it is applied on the surface of the tissue.
For the use of the foamy material, the compressed mixture is directly decompressed and released by syringe into the desired covering surface, such as shaving foam, hairdressing foam or cleaning foam. Alternatively, the compressed mixture is decompressed and released in a temporary container, and the foamy material is spread to the desired position by tools or digging with one's hand. However, the tissue might be damaged if the foamy material applied directly on the surface of the tissue because of the high pressure. On the hand, the time of foamy material exposed to the environment will increase if using tool or hand to apply the material. Thus, the present invention provides a new apparatus for applying the foamy material.